


You Sent Me Flying

by valyrianqueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jonerys, Jonerys AU Fest, Modern Era, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrianqueen/pseuds/valyrianqueen
Summary: After 8 years since she had last seen Jon Snow,her classmate and secret crush from primary school,Dany gets a sudden call from him.They agree to meet at an amusement park for a reunion.Hidden fellings will be revealed at last... Jonerys Fluff.For Jonerys AU Fest 2019





	You Sent Me Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was written back in summer, and i wasn't really sure if i should publish it, but here we are... Hope you will like it :)  
Happy Jonerys AU month everyone!

It was a pretty lazy day for Dany today.She didn't have any classes for a week,which meant that she would be able to finally read this book series that she wanted for so long and relax at quitness of her home.

_Paradise,_ Dany thought while she was sitting at the couch, wearing her comfortable sweatpants,eating a piece of cheesecake.

Out of the blue,the phone started to ring.Daenerys looked towards her cellphone and frowned.

_Who it is and what do they want from me right now?_ She thought, frustrated. Dany shoved the plate aside, and reached for her phone from the opposite table.

Her initial frustration turned into curiosity when she noticed that it was a number she hadn't seen before.She accepted the call and put the phone on her ear.

''Hello?''

''Hm,hi!Is this Daenerys Targaryen that i'm speaking to?''An unknown, but at the same time familiar male voice,asked through the phone.

''Yes...Who is asking please?'' Daenerys requested.

''Dany it's me, Jon Snow.''He said shyly.

Daenerys jumped from the couch and started hyperventilating.The phone fell from her hands.She was pleasantly surprised but at the same time she was scared that it was just another dream. She pinched herself lightly to make sure that it was the reality.

_Oh my Gosh! Jon Snow, my huge childhood school crush,has called me after what? Eight years?How-_

''Um hello?Dany are you still there?''Jon's soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.Quickly,she picked her phone up.

''Hey Jon!I'm sorry I lost signal!''She said in a breathless voice.

''It's alright! Oh,Dany...'' He whispered.

''What?''

''I missed your voice.''

Dany paused for a moment,feeling like a 12 year old school girl again.She was lucky that Jon couldn't see her blushing face.

''I missed it too.'' She admitted,smiling.Then she added:

''How did you find my number?'' Jon laughed nervously.

''Sorry I forgot you to mention the that! Yesterday me, my brother, his girlfriend and her friends were at a bar.One of her friends, Missandei ,i think she was called,mentioned your name and I took the chance to ask...' Jon explained.

_Thank you so much Missandei,_ Dany thought with a huge grin on her face.

''That sounds like quite a story!Glad that you found me...Well since you called, i was thinking that...We- we could meet...Are you in?''Out of nervousness Dany bit hardly her lip.

''Yes, of course! That's why I called.Would you like to meet at the new amusement park that opened a week ago? For tomorrow?''He proposed.

''Oh yes definetely!See you there at seven?'' She asked while she narrowed her eyebrows.

''Perfect!Can't wait to see you!'' He said enthusiastically.

''Me too! Bye!'' She replied and ended the call.

Daenerys put the phone on her chest and closed her eyes.

''What the fuck just happened?'' She said out loud.

During primary school Jon and Daenerys were great friends.Inseparable, in a way. But for Dany,Jon was also her first love. She was never able to confess her feelings to him and after sixth grade, both of them changed schools and never saw each other again. Dany wondered how he would look right now.Light-headed, she beetled off to her bedroom, to find something beautiful to wear for tomorrow.

* * *

The sky had the beautiful shade of light blue and the sun was still bright even by 7:00 pm.A typical warm, spring day. Dany let the soft breeze touch her cheecks from the taxi's window.After about twenty minutes she reached her destination.Daenerys paid the driver and got out of the car.Awkwardly,she stood there,looking around for Jon's face,

_Would I recognise him after all these years? Would he recognise me?_ She reflected.

The entrance was crowded, full of laughing and excited children,waiting to get into the theme park.Dany felt tempeted to dial Jon's number,until she felt a hand on her bare shoulder,which made her to turn around:

''He-hey,i'm so-sorry if I was late, I couldn't find a place to park...Too crowded, phew'' He said trying to catch his breath. Jon put a hand through his hair to smooth some flyaway locks that hid his eyes.

''Jon?''Dany gasped. She took a moment to look at him.His face features looked more manly but he still held a childlike cuteness in his face.He had grown a beard which added points of attractiveness, to his already handsome face.The curly black hair hadn't changed at all after almost a decade. Jon's body was quite attractive as well.The tight jeans and the leather jacket he wore, suited his muscular and lean figure perfectly.Daenerys blinked nervously and looked away. Jon smiled.

_I hope he didn't notice._

''Dany! How the years have passed...But your silver hair still glow the same!'Jon laughed and then paused for a moment to look at her. Without losing further time, he proceeded to hug her.Daenerys hugged him back tightly and felt dizzy from the intensity of the feelings.Her nostrills were filled with Jon's exquisite scent.When they broke off, he whispered with a shy smile:

''You smell nice.And...You look stunning.This dress looks fantastic on you.''He pointed to her red sleeveless bodycon dress.

''Thank you so much,i'm flaterred.You look handsome too.'' She said sheepishly.

They stayed there for a moment, just staring at each other.

''Shall we go inside?'' Daenerys added afterwards,breaking the silence.

''Yeah!''

The queue for the ticket booth was pretty long, which gave them the time to catch up and break the ice.They had to talk for such a long time, so at the beginning it was a little awkward, but after a while it was like they had last met a day ago.

''So are you studying to be a screenwriter?'' Jon asked.

''Basically i'm in film school but yeah, it's my goal.I would like to write the new ''Star Wars'' or ''The Matrix''.Sorry if I come off as a bit moony,but I love creating new stories...''Dany answered with orotund voice.

''Dany I believe in you. You are not moony, you are ambitious, and you deserve it. I still remember your awesome ''Pirates of the Carribean'' fanfiction that you wrote in fifth grade. I can imagine your original stories being even more good.''

Dany beamed at the sound of Jon's compliment.

''And what about you?''

''I'm in art school.It's quite good, I love it.'' Jon answered through a smile.''Do you remember the drawing I made of you, in the last day of school?'' He said in a husky voice.

_Of course.How could I forget?_ Thought,Dany.

''Yes, I still have it. It was very beautiful and you captured the details.''She said instead.

''Still, I think it's not half as lovely as you.''

Daenerys didn't know how to respond to that.He caressed her cheek lightly and whispered in his deep voice of his:

''No matter how many years passed and how young we were back then...I-''

''How many tickets please?'' The flat voice of the ticket collector cut him off.Jon was obviously frustrated as Daenerys observed.

''Two.'' She answered the bored ticket collector.

_Why they should always interrupt at the best part?_

When they were done, both of them went inside to the amusement park.

* * *

Jon and Daenerys got into the rollercoster seats and strapped in.Dany could feel her hair neck peaking with anxiousness.Jon noticed her discomfort immediatelly.

''Why are you suddenly so quiet? Are you scared of rollercoasters?''

''Only a little...I have never been in one and I don't know...''She murmured looking at her feet. Jon touched tenderly with his palm her back side of her hand.He looked at her with those big dark eyes. Dany's heart was beating so fast, that she feared for a moment that her chest would explode.

''Do you want us to leave?''He asked her softly.

''No...Ι'm not afraid since you are with me.'' She said looking directly into his eyes.He held her gaze and gave her the most tender smile she had ever seen.

''Do you remember the school trip on the theme park? Which grade was...?''He said still holding her hand.

''Yes!It was on third grade. We were a bunch of naughty kids back then.'' Daenerys said grinning widely. Before Jon could reply to that, the ride took off.

They started to slowly climbing higher and higher.Daenerys squeezed Jon's hand in anticipation of the dramatic fall.

_Come on Dany, it's just a roller coaster, you are safe..._

Suddenly the ride reached the acme of the structure and Dany let a high-pietched scream come out from her mouth.Jon was roaring with laughter and squeezed gently his hand into hers as well.

When the roller coaster started taking its gruffly twists and turns,the feeling of excitement soon consumed her.Adrelanine was running through her blood and she lifted her hands up to the air. Jon did the same.

''Jon, that's amazing!!!'' She shouted. Jon was able to hear her through all the childish,ear piercing screams at once.

''I know, Dany, I know!'' He responded.They couldn't stop laughing.

Daenerys rested her head to Jon's shoulder as he was caressing her back until the end of the ride.

When Dany was standing to the stable floor she was shaking and her head was ringing with sweet dizziness.

''Jon, this was so much better than I first thought-Oops!'' She vociferated while she almost fell.Jon held her firmly from her waist.

''Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt.'' His voice was full of concern.

''You always had my back,back then...'' Dany whispered. Suddenly she noticed something interesting on her right.

''Oh, Jon look! A merry-go-round!'' She took his hand and ran towards the amusement ride.

''The trip we went on third grade. You asked me before about that...''Daenerys added.

''Yeah!I suppose you remember the fun we had there...'' He said as he glanced at the colourful carousel.

''How could I forget? I mounted a dragon, black with deep red eyes.I remember it so vividly, like it happened yesterday.You were on a horse right?''

''That's right.And I pretented to be a King, marching my army towards battle... And you were supposed to be a Dragon-Queen , who attacked to our enemies from your huge dragon.Are you still obsessed with dragons?'' Dany chuckled.

''Oh yes! I still write short stories involiving these mythical creatures.''

''I could draw one for you, if you wanted...And I will give it to you the next time we meet''.

''Of course, I would love to! Especially for our next meet...'' She smirked, hoping Jon would get the hint.He let out a shy but fruity laugh,that warmed Daenerys's heart.

The air started to get chilly and Dany folded her arms on her chest, trying to protect herself from the sudden cold.

''The air got a bit chilly...'' Jon took of his leather jacket.''Here, take it.You need it more than I do.'' He said while glancing at Dany's bare shoulders.

''Thank you.'' She whispered while trying to hide her blushing cheeks.He put it loosely around her shoulders.

''Wait here, I will be back soon.''Jon said.Dany nodded and stood there, observing the kids playing beside her.She was sniffing hungrily Jon's scent from the jacket. It was a mix of vanilla,coffee and lavender.

_I wish I could captivate his scent forever,_ Daenerys thought.

Soon afterwards he was back holding one pairs of cotton candy in each of his hands.

''Wow, Jon thank you!I love cotton candy!'' She exclaimed as he approached her.

''You are welcome my Queen.'' He said after a quick bow. Daenerys burst out laughing.

''Here you go.'' Jon said as she offered her cotton candy.

''Would you like to explore the park a little and then get on another ride?'' Dany suggested as she was taking a bite of candy floss.

''Sure!''

Arm in arm they started their stroll.

* * *

They ended up on a passenger car from the amusement's park,Ferris wheel. It was dark,expect from the stars that shone overheard. It wasn't too crowded as it was before,since the park would close in half an hour.Daenerys and Jon were the olny ones in the Ferris wheel.They sat very close next to each other, to the point their thighs touched. Dany had put her head on Jon's shoulder as she did in the roller coaster.

''Jon look how beautiful the sky looks! Like a black curtain with a thousand of silver and glowing stars...''She said, pointing upwards with her index finger. Jon smiled weakly.He was brooding.

_Something is troubing him._

''What's the matter?'' She asked. Jon exhaled deeply and said:

''Have you ever thought that that even though we look at the same stars, each of us see different things?Like...Everyone sees what he wants or...Wishes to see.Or to put it more correcly, dream of.''There was a touch of sadness in the way he said it.

''It's true...Everyone sees in the night sky his hidden wishes and expectations.'' He turned his head to face her.

''Dany do you have a boyfriend?I wanted to ask you before but I didn't want to seem rude.'' He was pretty straightforward.

''No.And you are not rude for asking that.You?'' Her voice may seemed calm but her heart was beating in a rushing speed and her stomach was filled with invisible butterflies.

''No I don't... I want to tell you that...'' He sighed and then continued. ''You know what they say about first childhood loves.That they mark your life forever...And you never forget them.Some brush it off as silly childish thoughts but... I know that when I fell in love with you, I would never forget it.I missed you everyday.In every girl that I would date, I looked for you...But no one wasn't you.''

Daenerys felt the need to kiss him, right there,Instead of fighting that urge as she would do five minutes ago, she pressed her lips against his. It was a sweet and tender kiss that made Dany feel like she was flying up in the stars.She never felt so happy as she did in this particular moment.It was pure magic. They broke off almost immediately.She rested her forehead against Jon's.Both of them were trembling.

''Jon when you called me, it felt like I was dreaming... I thought we would never meet again and eventually all of our memories would fade but...'' Her voice was breaking.Jon touched her lips lightly.

''Shh, it's alright. I'm here.Now that I found you, I don't risk losing you. I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' Her voice wavered from the tension of the fellings.

This time it was Jon who leaned in, and kissed Dany.It wasn't an innocent kiss like before but fiery and passionate.He wanted to taste her lips so badly that he knocked all wind from her lungs.His hands wandered through her body. From her legs to her waist and back. Her arms reached up and grabbed him by his neck and afterwards,pulled his curly hair,gently.Their tongues danced as their mouths were devouring each other.She pulled away.

''Dany...'' Jon whispered with his husky voice.Daenerys caressed the side of his face and smiled as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
